


Serve Warm

by pony_express



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: Aziraphale attempts to make crepes.





	Serve Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for September's puzzleprompt
> 
> Creature Feature: Celestial Being  
Cosmic Constant: Autumnal Equinox  
Random Object: Stairs  
Sight: obscured  
Sound: music  
Smell: something cooking or burning  
Taste: sweet  
Touch: warm  
Emotion: awe

When Crowley arrived at the bookstore, it’s late, and he considers, albeit briefly, not to call on Aziraphale, however he notes lights on inside and is sure he can hear music.

Inside the dimly-lit bookstore, Crowley calls out to his best friend. It’s around the September equinox, and the poor lighting downstairs is not helping. 

Crowley could smell burning, and decided to follow that smell upstairs where he found his best friend, trying and failing to make. . . 

“What are you doing?”

“Ah! Crowley?” Aziraphale drops the pan in surprise. 

“The lights were on, and I could hear Batch,” Crowley began to explain.

“Crepes!” Aziraphale offered.

Crowley smiled brightly at his Angel, and swung about himself as an idea formed. He stuck his tongue out and then asked;

“Let me tempt you. . .”

Aziraphale’s face fell, “I wanted to make some myself” he said slowly. 

Crowley looked at his angel, face all fallen and looking very cute. He was in awe of Aziraphale’s desire to make crepes himself. He picked up the cooking book Angel was following and grinned,

“Where are you up too?” he asked.

“Crowley?” It took him a few seconds to keep up. . . He then smiled and the two began working on the crepes.

“Best eaten warm!” Aziraphale smiled when they started to look more like crepes. Crowley could only smile as Aziraphale set to work filling the crepes with chocolate. The warm crepes melted the chocolate, the same way Crowley felt melting looking at Aziraphale in this way.

“Crepe?” Aziraphale asked brightly.

“Don’t mind if I do,” smiled Crowley has he took one. It was smooth and warm and just as soft and sweet as Aziraphale.

“What did you want anyway?” 

“Hmm? Oh, I. . . I. . . Doesn’t matter now” Crowley said feeling totally content!


End file.
